Jepit Rambut
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Sebuah benda kecil yang memberikan sejuta kenangan pada Ochobot dan Kaizo yang pergi meninggalkannya, tapi berjanji untuk kembali ke sisi Ochobot lagi./"Ahh.. Aku benar-benar akan membencimu bila kau tidak kembali lagi padaku."/"Hey, sweetie, jangan ngambek begitu dong."/WarnInside!


**Halo semuuaaaaa~!**

 **Miza dateng lagi sama fic gaje ini! xD dan astaga, sebenarnya fic ini telah selesai agak lama, tapi Miza baru bisa publish sekarang karena minggu-minggu kemarin Miza memfokuskan cerita pada fic "Pocky"!**

 **Dan bagi yang menunggu fic "Pocky" itu update, yang sabar ya xD Miza sebenarnya udah dapat ide buat chap barunya, tapi karena WB menyerang, biarkanlah sudah #ngorektanah. Sebagai gantinya, Miza nge publish fic abal nan aneh ini~**

 **Oke, jangan tanya kenapa Miza suka banget sama pair ini x'D karena Miza pun tidak tahu kenapa suka x'D**

 **Daripada lama-lama mending langsung baca cerinta yah XD**

.

.

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Romance, Family, maybe with Friendship

Rated : T

Pair : Kaizo x Ochobot, slight! Fang x BoBoiBoy

Warning : BxB, Sho-ai, Yaoi, GaJe, abal, misstypo, tulisan ampas, no power, OOC, yang gak suka yaoi/bagi yang homophobic diharapkan menyingkir darisini, fluffness menyerang

.

.

 **Age : Kaizo and Ochobot : 21th**

 **Fang dan BoBoiBoy : 16th**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read! It's so simple**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

Jepit Rambut

Di suatu pagi yang masih terlihat gelap, terlihat lelaki berwajah manis dengan surai pirang madu halus sedang menyiram tanaman yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya tersebut. Lelaki beriris safir jernih itu bersenandung kecil, dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat bulir-bulir air yang mengalir dari selang yang dipegangnya berjatuhan di daun tanaman miliknya. Suasana terlihat sangat sejuk, embun pagi yang dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang lelaki itu, tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Dihirupnya udara yang masih bersih dari asap kendaraan sambil sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya tadi. "Sekarang, aku akan membuat sarapan." Dia menggumam kecil, lelaki bernama Ochobot itu pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia tinggal dengan sepupunya yang sudah hampir menjadi pelupa akut itu

Lalu Ochobot melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan naik ke lantai atas dimana sepupunya mungkin masih tidur nyenyak. Dan benar saja, saat Ochobot sampai di kamar sepupunya yang bernama BoBoiBoy itu, BoBoiBoy masih tertidur pulas, membuat Ochobot memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ochobot pun menyibak tirai jendela BoBoiBoy, membuat cahaya matahari yang sedikit mulai terlihat menembus kaca jendela. Membuat lelaki manis itu merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hoy, BoBoiBoy, bangun. Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa? Kau bisa terlambat!" Ochobot menarik paksa selimut milik BoBoiBoy, membuat sang empunya selimut menggeliat kecil, lalu berusaha duduk di tepi kasur, dan menguap.

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk," balas BoBoiBoy membuat Ochobot mendecak kesal.

"Ini sudah jam 6! Cepat bangun atau kau akan kusiram!" Ancam Ochobot sambil berkacak pinggang, langsung saja BoBoiBoy bangkit dari kasurnya –dirinya tidak mau terkena siraman seember air dingin dari Ochobot. "Setelah mandi, turunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

Akhirnya, BoBoiBoy mau menurut padanya untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Lalu Ochobot pun turun ke bawah menuju dapur,untuk menunggu BoBoiBoy, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya.

Jepit rambut berwarna layaknya batu ruby.

Ochobot menjepit setengah dari poninya dengan jepit rambut yang tetap berkilau cerah tersebut, tanpa sadar Ochobot menyungging senyum kecil saat menyentuh jepit yang sudah terpasang cantik di poninya. "Ahh.. Aku benar-benar akan membencimu bila kau tidak kembali lagi padaku," gumam Ochobot sambil memangku dagunya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

"DOR!"

"GYAA!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengageti Ochobot yang sedang asyik melamun dari arah belakangnya, membuat Ochobot dengan kesal menoleh ke sang pelaku yang kini cengar-cengir tidak jelas kepadanya. "Fang! Kalau masuk rumah orang harus bilang permisi! Jangan sembarangan masuk! Meski kau sudah kenal baik dengan pemilik rumah, tapi kau harus menjaga sikap jelekmu yang satu itu. Apalagi, kalau kau suka membuat orang kaget, bisa-bisa orang itu memiliki penyakit lalu penyakitnya kambuh dan setelah itu kau yang akan bertanggung jawab! Juga, kau harus merubah kebiasaan untuk sarapan di rumah orang, dengan belajar memasak kau bisa sarapan di rumahmu sendiri lalu pergi menjemput BoBoiBoy." Ochobot yang masih sebal menasihati Fang dengan panjang lebar dikali tinggi

Sedangkan Fang? Dia hanya mendengus geli mendengar ucapan panjang dari lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. Sampai mereka mendengar derap langkah dari arah tangga, membuat kedunya secara serentak menoleh ke arah itu dan menemukan BoBoiBoy sudah siap dengan seragamnya serta tas ransel di punggungnya.

"Oh, Pagi Ochobot!"

"Pagi BoBoiBoy."

"Kau tidak menyapaku?"

Fang tiba-tiba merengek pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu karena tidak disapa, membuat BoBoiBoy tersenyum geli. "Pagi, Fang! Kapan datang?" tanya BoBoiBoy menarik kursi meja untuk duduk.

"Baru saja, dan aku juga mendapat ceramah dari Mama Ochobot loh." Keduanya tertawa lebar, sedangkan Ochobot hanya menggembungkan salah satu pipinya.

"Sekali kau bilang begitu, maka aku tidak akan membuatkan sarapan lagi untuk kalian berdua!" Balas Ochobot membuat Fang dan BoBoiBoy berkeringat dingin, meski mereka tahu Ochobot hanya bercanda tentunya.

"T-tidak lagi deh! Aku janji Mama- eh, Ochobot!"

Kali ini, Ochobot yang menyeringai lebar serta sedikit tertawa kecil melihat pasangan yang kini menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

"Oh ya, Fang, aku sebenarnya sudah lama mau menanyakan hal ini. Kenapa kau selalu nebeng sarapan di sini? Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Ochobot langsung membuat Fang menoleh kepadanya, lalu ditaruhlah gelas berisi air jernih dari genggaman tangannya ke permukaan meja.

"Yah, Ochobot, kau tahu lah, aku memang tinggal sendiri di rumahku dan sudah terbiasa untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah seperti membereskan rumah. Aku sebenarnya juga bisa memasak, tapi kenapa aku lebih suka numpang sarapan di sini? Itu juga karena masakanmu sangat enak loh! Benarkan, BoBoiBoy?"

"Hm, hm! Kau benar!"

Ochobot hanya bisa merona mendengar pujian dari Fang itu, "Lalu? Orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku bekerja di luar negeri, dan Abangku juga sedang kuliah di luar kota."

"Abang?"

"Iya, kira-kira dia seumuran denganmu. Dan terakhir aku menghubunginya, katanya Abangku mau pindah ke Universitas kota ini, juga dia akan tiba nanti siang."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya saudara, Fang," tanggap Ochobot dibalas cengiran kecil Fang.

"Yah, begitulah!"

BoBoiBoy yang sedari tadi menyimak apa yang mereka bicarakan, sekarang memperlihatkan seringai jahilnya dengan samar-samar. Dirinya juga tahu bahwa _coretkekasihnyacoret_ memiliki seorang Kakak, bahkan pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. "Ah, Ocho, kalau kau mau kami bisa menjodohkanmu dengan Abang Fang, loh!" BoBoiBoy mengedipkan matanya ke arah Fang, dan Fang menangkap maksud BoBoiBoy untuk menjahili lelaki berumur 21 tahun tapi berwajah _babyface_ ini.

"Ya, ya! Mungkin kalian akan cocok!"

Wajah Ochobot kini memerah karena malu dengan godaan mereka, dengan cepat dia langsung menjawab. "Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, pokoknya tidak!" Ochobot memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Fang dan BoBoiBoy tertawa lagi.

"Sudah jam segini, kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat dulu ya!" Pamit Fang langsung menggandeng pergelangan tangan BoBoiBoy dibalas anggukan Ochobot.

Setelah memastikan Fang dan BoBoiBoy pergi, Ochobot langsung membereskan meja makan serta bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju Univnya karena dia ada kelas pagi.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam panjang kini berada di angka 12, sedangkan jarum jam pendek berada di angka 11, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang dan Ochobot telah pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi merasa bosan di dalam rumah karena dia baru saja membersihkan seluruh penjuru ruangan, Ochobot pun terdampar di taman yang berada dekat rumahnya –persis di belakang rumah. Hanya sekedar untuk mencari angin, cuaca juga sangat cerah hingga Ochobot harus memakai topinya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari panas. Topi yang dipakai Ochobot dihadapkan ke depan, sampai-sampai matanya hampir tidak terlihat dan orang lain juga tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

Ochobot berjalan dengan pelan dan juga sedikit melamun, melihat ke arah bawah dibandingkan melihat ke arah depan. Taman kini sepi, jadi dia tidak khawatir bila ada orang yang akan menabraknya. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui, ada dua orang sedang berjalan yang berlawanan arah darinya, dan salah satu orang tersebut juga tidak menatap ke depan, melainkan ke samping –atau lebih tepatnya, pandangan matanya melihat ke penjuru taman. Mengabaikan seorang wanita yang berceloteh ria di sampingnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Ochobot dan pria tersebut tidak sengaja bertabrakan, hingga Ochobot harus jatuh ke tanah, tapi pria itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Aduh.. Siapa sih?" gerutu Ochobot pelan, dia berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ochobot yang disambut dengan senang hati olehnya.

"Tidak apa, dan juga terima kasih."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau jalan sambil menunduk? Kau harusnya melihat ke arah depan! Dan pastikan matamu selalu menatap ke depan!" Ochobot tersentak dengan nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria yang juga bertopi itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena topi yang dipakainya.

Ochobot pun menatap kesal pada orang yang kini berhadapan dengannya, "Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri juga harus melihat kemana kau menuju!"

"Itu karena aku tidak melihatmu! Badanmu terlalu kecil!"

Kekesalan Ochobot memuncak, matanya sedikit berair karena ejekan itu adalah ejekan yang paling dia benci seumur hidupnya!

"Oh lihat, siapa yang menangis sekarang. Dasar anak cengeng, dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, karena tidak baik seorang anak berumur 14 tahun di luar rumah sendirian. Bisa-bisa kau diculik oleh bapak-bapak atau tante-tante genit yang tidak tahan melihatmu."

"14 tahun?!"

"Iya, bukannya kau berumur 14 tahun, 'kan?"

Sementara wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertengkaran itu, dirinya ingin melerai tapi tidak mau terkena semprot kedua lelaki itu.

"Hoy! Dengar ya, aku ini berumur 21 tahun! 21 tahun, dan kau seenaknya menyebutku 14 tahun?"

"21 tahun? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi yang penting aku sudah memberitahu faktanya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ochobot langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan pria dan wanita itu dengan perasaan yang sangat amat kesal.

.

.

BLAM!

Ochobot membanting pintu dengan keras, tidak peduli pintunya rusak atau tidak, yang pasti dia sangat kesal dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Suasana hatinya menjadi buruk seketika, dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk meminum air.

Tetapi sesaat setelah dia sampai dapur, terdengar suara langkah kaki di pintu depan yang terdengar sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ochobot? Kau tidak apa? Tadi aku melihatmu membanting pintu dengan sangat keras!" Ochobot langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan sepupu yang berwajah manis seperti dirinya sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan kenapa kau sudah pulang pada jam segini?"

BoBoiBoy gugup seketika saat Ochobot memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam serta curiga. "Ehehe, ternyata sekarang pulang lebih awal, dan lalu saat aku akan sampai rumah, aku melihatmu membanting pintu dengan keras. Karena itu aku.. Sedikit khawatir," jelas BoBoiBoy membuat Ochobot menghela napas pasrah dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Whoa! Kau dikira berumur 14 tahun?! Keren! Tapi, aku tidak heran sih, wajahmu memang awet sejak dulu, tetap manis dan akan selalu menjadi manis dan imut!" Puji BoBoiBoy malah dilempar kertas yang diremas seperti bola oleh Ochobot, langsung membuat BoBoiBoy mengaduh. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Aku memujimu tahu!"

"Dan kurasa pujianmu itu seperti ejekan untukku!"

"Sudahlah, aku sekarang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Dan lagi, di perjalanan aku juga mendapat kabar dari Fang bahwa-"

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, Fang tidak mengantarmu pulang?"

"Iya, katanya dia sedang menjemput Abangnya tapi malah Abangnya menghilang. Jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku." Oke, entah kenapa Ochobot merasa _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan yang sangat polos dari BoBoiBoy itu.

"Baiklah, terus?"

"Lalu Fang bilang padaku saat dia menelponku tadi bahwa nanti sore dia akan daang kemari dengan Abangnya! Aku sudah bertemu dengan Abang Fang, dia benar-benar orang yang baik!" Celoteh BoBoiBoy membuat Ochobot ikut penasaran bagaimana sosok saudara Fang itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan beberapa hal dulu. Kau pergilah ke kamarmu untuk mengganti baju lalu akan kusiapkan makan siang."

BoBoiBoy menurut, pemuda manis itu mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ochobot. Lalu menunggu sampai waktu yang dibilang oleh Fang tiba, yaitu jam 4 sore. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Fang dan saudaranya, BoBoiBoy menemani Ochobot yang berada di dapur –entah melakukan apa. Dan Ochobot juga iseng bertanya sesuatu pada BoBoiBoy.

"Hey, bagaimana rupa saudara Fang?"

"Hm? Menurutku dia keren, lumayan tampan juga, dan tinggi! Bahkan tinggi Fang hanya bisa sampai telinganya saja! Apalagi aku, tinggiku hanya sampai bagian bahunya," jawab BoBoiBoy membuat Ochobot mengangguk mengerti. Bila dikira-kira, mungkin tinggi Ochobot juga sama dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Kalau dari sifat?"

"Kalau dari sifatnya, dia benar-benar baik dan juga tegas. Tapi sifat tegasnya itu hanya berpengaruh pada orang lain, sedangkan bila bersamaku dan Fang, dia menjadi orang yang lucu serta sangat perhatian!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya, sebagai Kakakku tentunya!"

"Kukira menyukainya dalam arti romantis."

"Tentu saja tidak! aku tetap mencintai Fang sampai kapanpun!" BoBoiBoy menggembungkan salah satu pipinya mendengar itu, yang membuat Ochobot mau tak mau tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala yang terlindungi oleh topi orange yang dipasang terbalik oleh BoBoiBoy. "Oh ya, aku dari dulu sangat penasaran, kau mendapat jepit itu darimana?" kali ini giliran BoBoiBoy yang bertanya, sontak Ochobot memegang jepit itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang. Kenapa memangnya? Apa tidak cocok denganku?"

"Tidak, tidak! Sangat cocok!"

Dan tak terasa mereka mengobrol sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Serasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang BoBoiBoy, ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda bertopi terbalik itu, sedikit membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Fang?" beo Ochobot dan BoBoiBoy secara bersamaan.

"Yap, ini aku!"

"Lalu? Dimana saudaramu?" tanya Ochobot membuat Fang tersenyum geli melihat rasa antusias yang menguar dari tubuh Ochobot.

"Dia ada di-"

"Fang, kalau kau masuk rumah orang harus memberi salam dulu. Jangan seenaknya ke dalam tanpa memberitahu pemilik rumah." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang mereka, langsung membuat ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Bagus, tadi pagi aku diceramahi Mama Ocho, sekarang aku diceramahi Papa Kai," gerutu Fang langsung dibalas jitakan sayang dari sang Kakak.

"Dan lagi, boleh aku meminta se- tunggu, Ochobot?!"

Ochobot yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Ka-Kaizo?!"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya BoBoiBoy yang keheranan melihat itu, tapi sayang pertanyaan tidak digubris oleh kedua lelaki dewasa itu.

"Ochobot? Itu dirimu 'kan?"

"Kaizo? Kaizo!"

Senyum Ochobot langsung melebar melihat seseorang yang dia cintai kini berdiri di hadapannya, yang ternyata orang yang sempat membuat dirinya kesal tadi siang. Dan Kaizo sendiri langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Ochobot lalu memeluk erat tubuh ramping lelaki beriris safir yang sangat dia sukai. Ochobot sendiri membalas pelukan Kaizo.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Kai!" Seru Ochobot sangat bersemangat, dia masih tidak melepas pelukannya pada Kaizo.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa sepupu BoBoiBoy adalah dirimu," balas Kaizo sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ochobot dengan penuh kasih. "Dan aku juga merindukanmu," lanjut Kaizo mencium kening Ochobot lembut, yang membuat Ochobot sedikit tertawa karena perlakuan Kaizo.

Sedangkan Fang dan BoBoiBoy? Mereka hanya bisa bengong di tempat melihat kejadian di depan mereka, tapi di tangan Fang entah darimana muncul sebuah kamera yang mengabadikan momen itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END** #plak! Belum end kok!

.

.

.

 **Tbc..**

.

.

* * *

 **Yap, fic ini TwoShot! HORAY! #plak**

 **Karena Miza mau refreshing otak dulu, maka Miza gak buat fic yang konfliknya berat xD soalnya Miza juga gak bisa buat fic konfliknya berat gitu, bila pun buat pasti fluffy nya malah lebih kerasa :")**

 **Karena itu Miza buat fic yang (rencananya) fluff banget! Berhubung temen Miza juga banyak yang ngatain kalau cerita buatan Miza itu lembut xD tapi Miza mau tahu pendapat kalian sendiri tentang fic ini XD**

 **Oh ya, maaf buat yang gak suka pair ini, kalian bisa back aja dari cerita ini kalo gak suka pairing nya, Miza cuma ingin buat fic tentang mereka juga.**

 **Ketemu lagi sama Miza di chap selanjutnya~! Jaa ne~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please~**


End file.
